kujapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Amazon Lily Imperial Army
The Amazon Lily Imperial Army (Traditional Chinese: 亞馬遜百合帝國陸軍 Yàmǎxùn Bǎihé Dìguó Lùjūn; Japanese: アマゾン・リリー帝国陸軍 Amazon Rirī Teikoku Rikugun; French: Armée Impériale d'Amazon Lily) is the ground force of the Empire of Amazon Lily which forms with the navy the Amazon Lily Armed Forces. History Amazon Lily feudal period During feudal period of Amazon Lily, the local tribes have their own armies, and don't have navies. Their armies' mission is to protect the local tribes against the foreign invaders. In 1511, Boa Hancock and Alexander reunite the local tribes under their banner and formed the Supreme Leaders Army, their mission is to protect the entire planet, and protect the Supreme Leaders. During the Amazon Lily's tribal wars, the army's mission to vanquished the local tribes who've refused to obey the Supreme Leaders' will. The army is superior to the local tribes despite their inferior technology. The tribal wars ended by the victory of the Supreme Leader, and arrests of the rebel local chiefs, and executed for high trahison towards the united women. In 1522, Alexandre Yamamoto married Boa Hancock and organise an official enthronement ceremony as Emperor and Empress of Amazon Lily. The army was renamed as Amazon Lily Imperial Army. Army's birth During the Empire of Amazon Lily's birth, the army commences a long training of new women in the army fighting with guns and swords, and using horses. The Army's missions are to ensure the security of the population, arrest rebels and criminals. The army is under the authority of two leaders, the Emperor and Empress, and their orders must be obeyed. Formation The Imperial Army was created after the Empire of Amazon Lily's birth in July 12, 1522. Its origin dates back to the local tribes with their own armies, and later united under leadership of Alexandre Yamamoto as supreme leader with his own army. When Alexander proclaims the Empire of Amazon Lily and becoming first Emperor of Amazon Lily, troops loyal to his leadership formed the Imperial Army of the new Empire. Command Under the Law of Sovereignty, the Amazon Lily Armed Forces are subordinate to the Emperor as Supreme Commander. He was aided by the Minister of National Defense in matters concerning the Army and Navy. The Minister of National Defense is, respectively, military. Orders from the Emperor must be obeyed, or will faced court martial. Military education The Army and Navy officiers' training was completed in the Imperial Military Academy, although it was not obligatory for personnel to study there to advance in the profession. Personnel from the infantry and cavalry branches only needed to study the disciplines of the 1st year (arithmetic, algebra, geometry, trigonometry and technical drawing) and 5th year (tactical, strategy, camping, fortification in campaign, terrain reconnaissance and chemistry). Engineers and artillerymen were obliged to study the complete course, which resulted in their branches being considered the most prestigious. However, if they preferred, infantrymen and cavalrymen were allowed to study the disciplines of the 2nd year (algebra, geometry, analytical geometry, differential and integral calculus, descriptive geometry and technical drawing); 3rd year (mechanics, ballistics and technical drawing); 4th year (spherical trigonometry, physics, astronomy, geodesy, geography and technical drawing); 6th year (regular and irregular fortification, attacking and defending strongholds, civil architecture, roads, ports, canals, mineralogy and technical drawing); and 7th year (artillery, mines and natural history). In 1524 the Military College (originally known as the Military Academy) was divided into two-halves: one half retained the name "Military College" and the other half became the Central College. A new reform on 6 July 1526, considerably improved the quality of the officers of the Imperial Army. Imperial Army's military ranks Here is the Imperial Army's military ranks: * Supreme Grand Marshal (陸軍最高大元帥; Grand Maréchal Suprême) * Grand Marshal (陸軍大元帥; Grand Maréchal) * Field Marshal (陸軍元帥; Maréchal) * General (陸軍大将; Général) * Lieutenant General (陸軍中将; Lieutenant Général) * Major General (陸軍少将; Major Général) * Brigadier General (陸軍准将(準將); Brigadier Général) * Colonel (陸軍大佐) * Lieutenant Colonel (陸軍中佐) * Major (陸軍少佐) * Captain (陸軍大尉; Capitaine) * First Lieutenant (陸軍中尉; Premier Lieutenant) * Second Lieutenant (陸軍少尉) * Cadet (陸軍曹司) fr:Armée Impériale d'Amazon Lily Category:Military organization Category:Amazon Lily Category:Imperial Army